


let me land softly

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Taking down one’s greatest fear was undoubtedly stressful. Luigi has to reach out to Daisy.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	let me land softly

The brisk wind howled as Luigi trudged through the snow. The cold was sharp, sending pins and needles through his legs. The bite of it made him wince.

He climbed up the old, rotted stairs and to his relief the door gave way. The mansion – a precarious place built on an abandoned mine – and the inside of it was better than outside but not by much. The stagnant cold within was the type that seeped deep into his bones.

It seemed, suddenly, that Luigi’s heart was fit to burst. He looked around and found a dusty, moth-eaten curtain. It would have to suffice. He wrapped it around himself.

Even when the cold slowly melted away it felt like his heart was a bundle of stress. Grey spots flickered across his vision.

His eyes focused on something that glimmered. It looked like a candlestick, but the wires that fell from it and fell down the table to go across the floor showed that it was a phone. He walked to it; the phone had rust among its golden sheen but he used it anyway.

Luigi picked up the receiver, and spun the digits into the dial. To his relief the receiver crackled to life.

“Hello?” Daisy’s voice asked on the other line.

“Daisy,” he said. His voice was unusually tight.

“Luigi? Are you okay?”

“I – “

“Are you – “ the wind outside howled and her voice became static. His heart squeezed painfully.

“Sorry. Say that again.”

“Are you hurt?” Daisy spoke clearly.

“No. Just cold.”

“What’s going on?” Her tone was stained with worry.

“Um. Capturing, capturing ghosts, it’s – “ _Way too scary, it feels like I’ve been thrown all over the place, I said over and over and over I don’t want to do this, but I have to because no one else can_, “It’s so much.”

The simple words struggled as they fell from his mouth. His eyes brimmed with tears.

“Luigi, first I want you to breathe deeply, okay?”

He did just that. The cold air settled and left his lungs. Luigi could hear Daisy count from one to three in tandem with his breathing and exhaling. After many times of this it seemed his heart finally relaxed.

“I’m okay.” His voice sounded steady now.

“Good,” she said. “Capturing ghosts, is it – “

There was a burst of static and he flinched. He filled in the word.

“It’s scary, yeah.”

Daisy hummed in sympathy.

“And I’m going everywhere so that’s scary, too.”

“Everywhere?”

“All kinds of mansions,” he clarified. “Only two left.”

“So you’ve got your work cut out for you.”

“Something,” there was a whine in the receiver so he stopped talking until it ceased. “Something like that.”

“I want to help,” Daisy said. The words crackled through the receiver.

“It’s almost done,” he said. “I’ll be okay.”

“I trust you. But if you’re not okay I’ll come help no matter what.”

Luigi pictured her running up to the various mansions with ease and grace, determination in her step. He smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages.

“If you don’t need help, then did you just want to talk to someone?” Daisy guessed.

“Mmhmm. It’s nice to hear your voice.”

She laughed. It chased away any remaining stress in his heart.

“When you’re done we’ll go do something, just the two of us.”

“All right. I'd like that.”

It was quiet on the other end. He thought that the call suddenly dropped.

“Hey. I love you,” Daisy said.

“I love you, too.”

“See you later, all right? Be safe.”

“See you later.”

Luigi hung up the phone and walked with reinvigoration in his step. He could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend threw this idea at me, “Daisy comforts Luigi during a mission in Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon.” 
> 
> Any added sweetness is because I was playing Kirby’s Extra Epic Yarn when this idea was brewing in my mind.


End file.
